Ruyichi Yoshiro
Ruyichi Yoshiro je kapitán deváté divize. Kdysi vedl šestou a desátou divizi a ještě před tím působil jako zástupce kapitána ve třetí divizi. Vzhled Yoshiro je ten typ shinigamiho, který skutečně nejde s davem, co se vzhledu týče. Jeho hlavu zdobí delší bílé a především hebké vlasy, které si zrovna neformuje do nějakých ustálených tvarů. Většinou chodí rozcuchaný, ale vypadá to skoro tak, jako by to bylo schválně. Barva Yoshirových očí je žlutá, což je dost neobvyklé. V Seireitei není moc známých shinigami se žlutýma očima. Od pravého oka se Yoshirovi táhne až po ústa černá pečeť v podobě tetování. Co se oblékání týče, nenosí tradiční shihakushou jako jiní, ale svůj speciální bojový oblek, na kterém má spoustu různých kapsiček na vybavení všeho druhu. Výborně se v něm dokáže pohybovat. Na zádech má Yoshiro dost velkou jizvu, kterou získal při souboji se Zástupcem Kapitána 3. divize - Izumi Razakim. Ve svém gigaii nosívá tmavě fialový oblek a stejně barevné lesklé boty. Osobnost Yoshirova osobnost je dost zvláštní. Dost často se chová nezodpovědně, jako by snad měl vše na háku a všemu rozuměl, ale ve skutečnosti tomu až tak není. Yoshiro je často velmi důkladný a snaží se hledat ta správná řešení i v těch nejtěžších situacích. Jednou ho takové rozhodnutí stálo místo kapitána. Hlavně se vždy dívá na situace svým pohledem - pohledem člověka (shinigamiho), ne kapitána, což v důsledku většinou končí špatně a dost mu to snižuje jeho profesionální karmu, protože se mu někdy doslova hnusí rozkazy, které vrchní kapitánka vydá. Má totiž velmi silný smysl pro spravedlnost a rozkazy z vrchu mu někdy příjdou nesprávné. Na shinigamiho je však relativně mladý, takže co o tom vlastně ví? Yoshiro bezpochyby vypadá jako tvrďák, ale je velmi citlivý a dokáže ho leccos rozhoditt. Jednou z jeho slabin jsou také krásné dívky, kterým dost snadno podlehne. Ale není to tak, že by se za nimi za 10 dní ani neotočil. Yoshiro se dokáže strašně rychle zafixovat na určitou osobu a držet se jí jako klíště. Těžko říct, jestli je to kladná či záporná vlastnost. Jedním z jeho kladů je také to, že přetéká optimismem. Tedy, pokud situace není opravdu smrtelně vážná. Yoshiro je extrémně háklivý, když mu někdo nebo něco dělá cokoliv s jeho vzhledem. thumb|left Historie Za svého života byl Yoshiro mladý idealista, který věřil, že i jedinec může něco dokázat něco jako stát se slavným a zachránit všechny lidi od bolesti, smrti a utrpení, jakým byla Druhá světová válka. Když vypukla v Pacificu, Yoshiro byl samozřejmě nedobrovolně odvlečen. Všem jeho idealistickým pokusům bylo řečeno jasné ne v bitvě na Guadalcanalu, kde dostal kulku do hlavy, když se marně snažil krýt v zákopu před americkými vojáky. Nebyl to však konec. Yoshiro se dál krčil v zákopu, ale nikdo ho neviděl. Viděl tam své mrtvé kamarády, kteří tam taky zmateně hledí na svoje mrtvoly a z jejich břich trčely divné řetězy. Byl úplně mimo. Po tom, co všechny boje ustály, seděl Yoshiro několik dní v kuse opřený o strom a nepřítomně hleděl do země. Promluvil k němu však hlas, mladá žena v černém kimonu se nad ním skláněla a pozorovala jej. Řekla mu, že ho přivede do nového světa a pak mu dala do tlamy rukojetí svojí katany. To co se stalo nedokázal popsat. Ocitl se ale na opravdu nehezkém místě. Lidé seděli na zemi, žebrali, někteří leželi mrtví na zemi, po ulicích běhali děti a kradli, všude bylo plno nemocných. Bylo mu jich líto. Nepamatoval si nic ze svého života, jen ta dívka mu utkvěla v hlavě Byl pevně rozhodnut, že jí najde. Byla to náhoda? Nebo prostě štěstí? Potkal jí, když se vracela ze své 'mise'. Dozvěděl se vše, co potřeboval, ale než si to urovnal v hlavě, chvíli to trvalo. Asi po pěti letech se rozhodl přihlásit na akademii, kterou po šesti letech vystudoval a stal se členem 3. divize, kde potkal i svojí zachránkyni. Jmenovala se Suiren Suzume, ta se stala po jejího zástupce. Jako zástupce kapitána sloužil několik let a byl ve své pozici opravdu dobrý, dokonce ovládl bankai. Nebyl sice první zástupce kapitána, kterému se to povedlo, ale i tak to bylo něco. Rok se s rokem sešel a Kapitán 6. divize odstoupil ze své pozice, která se tedy uvolnila. Yoshiro byl navrhnut jako náhrada a tak absolvoval Kapitánskou zkoušku. Tu splnil na 1 s hvězdičkou a tak se stal Kapitánem 6. divize. Během děje The Approaching Storm Yoshiro si žil bezstarostný život jako Kapitán 6. divize. Denně polehával, posedával a jeho zástupce, Antero Mitoshi dělal veškerou kapitánskou práci za něj. Yoshirovi to takhle vyhovovalo, komu by to také vadilo, že? Z toho dlouhého nic nedělání mu ale už začínalo být celkem i špatně a tak se rozhodl, že se vydá na čerstvý vzduch. Na cestě z kasáren potkal svého kamaráda a kolegu ze třetí divize, Razakiho, který Yoshirovi zrovna nesl několik štosů papírů na vyplnění. Yoshiro z této situace ale utekl a přenechal tak znovu své břímě Mitoshimu. Venku pršelo a počasí bylo celkově dost škaredé, což Yoshirovi děsně vadilo, protože mu déšť namočil jeho fluffy vlasy. Zamířil si to ke kasárnám 11. divize, kde našel opilého Kapitána Kentara Izanagiho. Společně se vydali na 'obchůzku' po Seireitei. Stihli navštívit nováčky a hospodu. Den na to byla svolaná Kapitánská porada, na které vrchní Kapitánka oznámila, že bude potřebovat dobrovolníky na průzkumné mise do různých částí Seireitei. Yoshiro se přihlásil a stal se členem červeného týmu pod vedením Kapitána 11. divize - Kentara Izanagiho. Ve stejném týmu byl ještě Yoshirův zástupce - Antero Mitoshi; zástupkyně Kapitána 13. divize - Hiboru Baru; Kapitán 9. divize Date Masamune a člen 4. divize - Daisuke Ryusaki. Celý tým měl na místo odvést pekelný motýl. Z počátku šlo vše celkem hladce, tedy až do doby, kdy motýl přidal do "kroku" a tým se omylem rozdělil. Tedy, druhá půlka nestačila a zůstala pozadu v nějaké zvláštní jeskyni. Yoshiro byl v té první půlce( stejně tak Kapitán 11. divize a Mitoshi), která se dostala do zvláštní džungle, která oplývala všemi barvami, které na světě existují. Motýl pokračoval dál v cestě a nebral ohledy na nikoho ze skupiny. Možná to zapříčinila to, že nedával pozor, jak moc se soustředil na cestu nebo také možná ne, nicméně byl sežrán zvláštním tvorem, který připomínal medvěda a ještěra v jednom. Yoshiro se s tím tvorem utkal a dokonce by i vyhrál, kdyby si ta bestie nepřivolala rodinku. Do souboje se musel zapojit i Mitoshi a Izanagi. Tvorové byli nakonec zahnáni a ještě než odešli, tak jeden z nich vyplivl motýla, který nějakou záhadou ještě žil. Nezbývalo mu však mnoho chvil, jelikož na něj Yoshiro sedl. Omylem. Když to zjístil, okamžitě zavolal na pomoc Mitoshiho, který nakonec diagnostikoval motýlovu smrt. thumb Tým se utábořil a Yoshiro se sám vydal do džungle, aby trochu zmapoval terén a poohlédl se po případné cestě. Šel podél řeky, aby se neztratil a věděl, kudy se vracet. On se ale ztratil. Po delším bloudění narazil na nějakého tvora, který na něj zaútočil. Ten tvor byl prsatá dívka, která pořád vyslovovala slovo "Aiyuu". Yoshirovi přišla velmi roztomilá, skoro jako nějaké malé zvířátko, které si mohl ochočit. Aiyuu se mu neustále snažila něco vysvětlovat, ale Yoshiro to z toho Aiyuuování moc nepochopil. Po delší "konverzaci" nakonec tak nějak zjistil, že ta dívka se vlastně jmenuje Aiyuu. Rozhodl se jí tedy také představit, což udělal celkem pomalu a srozumitelně. Aiyuu to ale nedokázala správně vyslovit a říkala Yoshirovi "Yochiko". Po seznámení Yoshira chytla za ruku a odtáhla ho do tábora. Měla velmi brutální sílu. Pro ostatní v táboře to bylo celkem překvapení, že Yoshira dotáhla nějaká amazonka. I Yoshiro byl překvapený, mile, když zjistil, že už dorazil i zbytek týmu. Když se ale mělo konečně ulehnout do říše snů, do tábora dorazil další host. Tentokrát však nevítaný. Těžko říct, co to vlastně bylo zač, ale vypadalo to jako kráva, člověk, kůň, býk a morče dohromady. Yoshiro nechtěl nic nechat náhodě a nepřítele nepodceňovat, a tak okamžitě vytasil svůj bankai. Bohužel, nepřítel ovládal zvláštní sílu a Yoshiro dostal slušně řečeno - na prdel. Z boje si odnesl zlomenou ruku a několik pochroumaných žeber. Zbytek týmu si s příšerou celkem poradil a Yoshiro musel být ošetřen. O jeho zranění se postarala zástupkyně Kapitána 13. divize - Hiboru Baru. Podivný tvor byl zahnán a tým se chtěl znovu vydat na cestu. netrvalo to však dlouho a kraví muž se znovu objevil, tentokrát ale vzal Yoshira a Kapitána 9. divize - Masamune Dateho a oba je nechal nějak zmizet. Yoshiro a Date se nějakým záhadným způsobem dostali na dost zvláštní místo, které by si málokdo dokázal představit i v těch nejdivnějších snech, které by se mu mohly zdát. Všude po stěnách se nacházel odporný sliz a viditelnost také nebyla nejlepší. Než se ale oba Kapitáni stihli rozkoukat, ve dveřích se zjevil tajemný muž, který řekl jednomu z Kapitánů, aby šel s ním. Yoshiro šel dobrovolně. Cestou, kterou muže následoval, spatřil spoustu podivných věcí. Celé to místo, kde se nacházel vlastně vypadalo jako nějaká laboratoř, výzkumné centrum. To nejpodivnější ale přišlo, když dorazil tam, kam ho muž měl za úkol dovést. Celé té 'parádě' velela mladá žena, která vypadala přesně jako Aiyuu. Yoshiro si hned myslel, že je to právě dívka, která jej zachránila v džungli, ale brzy zjistil, že je to jiná osoba. Pokusil se dostat se ze zajetí, ale jeho snaha byla brzy zažehnána a byl znovu vhozen do "cely" za Datem. Oba Kapitáni byli ale dost tvořiví a brzy si dokázali probít cestu ven. Tou dobou už se podařilo Kapitánovi 11. divize Yoshira a Dateho nalézt. Kenpachi si to hodně užíval, vypadal skoro jako mal dítě, které dostane nějakou novou hračku. Zabíjel vše, co mu přišlo do cesty a dokonce se mu podařilo zabít i ženu, která se tolik podobala Aiyuu. Když dorazil i zbytek týmu, Yoshiro, Date i Izanagi už byli venku. Izanagi se rozhodl tak, že mise musí okamžitě skončit a tým se vrátí do Seireitei. Na zpáteční cestě se ale stalo něco divného. Pravé Aiyuu jako by přeskočilo a zabila Kapitána 9. divize, Masamune Dateho. Potom vyrazila přímo k Yoshirovi a vypadalo to tak, jako by ho chtěla zabít, ale přitom se tvářila jinak. Skoro jako by neměla na výběr. Yoshiro se jí snažil uklidnit, ale Izanagi nenechal nic náhodě a Aiyuu na místě zabil. thumb Mise skončila dost neslavně a Yoshiro na ní dlouho nezapomene. Po návratu do Seireitei musel okamžitě do kasáren 4. divize, kde se měl pořádně vyležet a zotavit se ze svých zranění. Yoshiro si byl ale jistý tím, že pokud něco neudělá, tak Seireitei může ztratit víc než jen jednoho Kapitána. Vrchní Kapitánka svolala poradu, které se měl Yoshiro zúčastnit, ale nedorazil tam. Vydal se totiž na jih, kam byl poslán jeden z dalších týmů. V tom týmu byl i Yoshirův dobrý přítel Izumi Razaki a láska Suzume Suiren. I přes všechnu snahu, kterou Yoshiro vynaložil, přišel pozdě. Když dorazil, viděl, jak neznamý muž zabil jeho lásku Suiren, Kapitánku 4. divize Mitsuhide Soru a skoro se u toho ani nepohnul. Jak někdo může mít takovou moc? Yoshiro ovšem nebyl jediný, koho tato ztráta postihla. Razaki dostal takovou zlost, že jeho srdce ovládla prázdnota a téměř se změnil v Hollow. Mezi dlouholetými přáteli vypukl souboj. Na život a na smrt. Nevyhrál ani Yoshiro, ani Razaki. Yoshiro skončil v bezvědomí a Razaki, díky svým nově nabytým schopnostem, otevřel Gargantu, bránu do světa Hollow - Hueco Mundo, a vešel do ní. Brzy se z nebe snesl modrý pták, z jehož hřbetu slezla vrchní Kapitánka a Kapitán 8. divize, Tomisura Raiden. Našli Yoshira v kritickém stavu. Okamžitě jej naložili a převezli zpět do Seireitei, kde se ho chopili medikové ze 4. divize, kteří se nakonec o Yoshira postarali, ale bylo to opravdu za pět minut dvanáct. Ve stejný den Yoshira ještě navštívila vrchní Kapitánka a oznámila mu, že je suspendován z pozice Kapitána 6. divize a dostal nový úkol - vzít několik nováčků do lidského světa. Dostal spisy všech nováčků a měl si vybrat podle vlastního uvážení. Yoshiro se nějakou dobu zotavoval, ale využil spíš samoléčbu, jinými slovy: Zdrhl z nemocnice a šel do kasáren 6. divize, aby se okamžitě připravil na novou misi. Vzal vše potřebné a vyrazil na místo, kde v Seireitei trénují nováčci, když dorazil, zrovna trénovali souboje ve dvojicích. Celkem si vybral 5 nováčků, se kterými se vydal do světa lidí. Když se se skupinkou dostal do světa lidí, rozdělil členům vysílačky a vytvořil 3 týmy. Sám byl členem jednoho z týmu - S Yoshirem byla Hana Konan. Hned po rozdělení se začaly objevovat nějaké ty Hollow aktivity, ale sám, kvůli zraněním, nebyl moc schopný bojovat, a tak to musela dělat Konan, které to i celkem šlo a tak se s ní pak Yoshiro rozdělil. Mise sama o sobě neměla moc dlouhé trvání, protože se nad Seireitei objevila dost zvláštní bouře.. Storm Over the City ..Yoshiro se tedy rozhodl, že se vrátí do Seireitei, aby zjistil, co se tam vlastně děje. Nevěděl ale jak. Na(ne)štěstí tou dobou utíkali vězňové a jeden z nich - Newermind Irenami otevřel Senkaimon, kterým se poté Yoshiro mohl dostat zpátky do Seireitei. Nicméně.. Kvůli nestabilitě duševních částic se země, po které Yoshiro procházel v mezi světě, propadla a on skončil na místě, na které by se nikdy nikdo nechtěl podívat. Nejen, že by tam doslova nic neviděl, ale také by byla dost vysoká šance, že se odtud nikdy nedostane. Yoshiro tam strávil skoro 3 měsíce, což vlastně v Soul Society nebyly ani 3 hodiny. Díky tomu získal dvě věci - Naučil se pracovat se svým Reiatsu na ještě vyšší úrovni a také jej tak cítit. Nakonec se mu za pomoci bankaie podařilo dostat se pryč. Do Seireitei dorazil akorát. Bylo pod útokem hollow. Dostal se na místo, kde zrovna bojoval Ukitake Akio, Tomisura Raiden, jeho zástupce Antero Mitoshi a zástupkyně kapitána Ukitakeho - Hiboru Baru. Pomohl jim s podivným hollow, který vypadal jako vlkodlak a společně s Mitoshim se poté vydal na vrcholek Sokyoku, kde bojovali s hordami dalších hollow. Do souboje se zapojil i Ukitake Akio a později kapitán 6. divize, Kuchiki Yasumaru. Společně se jim podařilo vybít útočící nepřátele. Mračna nad Seireitei se rozpadla. Hueco Mundo Bouře zmizela a vše Seireitei se témeř vrátilo k normálu. Ano, téměř. Mnoho shinigami totiž muselo pracovat na obnově zničených částí. A že jich bylo. Yoshiro chvíli také pomáhal, ale potřeboval se vzpamatovat z toho zážitku, který zažil, když se propadl do té černočerné tmy v průchodu mezi světy živých a mrtvých. No a tak se rozhodl, že si zajde do onsenu, aby si pořádně zarelaxoval. Už byla noc a opravdu nečekal, že by v tu dobu mohl na někoho v lázních narazit. V šatnách se tedy zbavil přebytečného oblečení, vzal si ručník a vydal se do horké vody, kde se také ponořil a opřel se o kraj. Yoshiro zažíval vrchol blaha, protože to bylo asi to nejlepší co za poslední 3 měsíce zažil. K jeho překvapení se ale brzo někdo objevil. K ještě většímu překvapení to ale byla žena. Konan Hana zástupkyně kapitána 9. divize. Yoshiro si myslel, že vlezl do dámské části onsenu, ale už nestíhal cokoliv udělat a tak se prostě potopil. Konan si ho nevšimla a tak se ponořila do vody. Yoshiro se opravdu snažil, ale asi by se utopil, kdyby tam byl ještě chvíli. Tak se prostě vynořil. Konan se ho nejdřív dost lekla, ale když zjístila, že je to kapitán, se kterým byla na misi ve světě lidí, spíš to její leknutí přešlo na vyděšení a začala se omlouvat. Yoshiro jí uklidnil a řekl, že mu její společnost nevadí a navíc už kapitán není. Tak tam s ním zůstala a nějakou chvíli si povídali. Až do..... Příchodu kapitána 8. divize - Tomisury Raidena. Chvíli si s nimi povídal a Yoshiro mu mezitím dával dost často najevo, že tam Raiden překáží. Když se dostali dost blízko k sobě, Konan se omluvila a odněkud (???) vytáhla foťák, kterým je vyfotila. Pak utekla. Yoshiro poté naštvaně odešel z lázní a zamířil do kasáren 6. divize, kde se Yoshiro uložil do říše snů. Další den se vydal do kavárny. Teď když nebyl kapitán, měl víc času na všechno. Cukrárna byla velmi důležitá. Cestou náhodou potkal Konan, na kterou byl naštvaný, protože předstírala náklonost k němu jen proto, aby mohla ulovit nějaké ty fotky. Ona ale řekla, že to stejně bylo nepoužitelné kvůli té páře a navíc jí to zničilo foťák. Pak se znovu omluvila. Yoshiro omluvu přijal a někam jí pozval. Konan ale musela zpátky do kasáren, protože měla moc práce. Řekla ale, že se sejdou na místě, kde teď stojí za hodinu. Yoshiro tedy sám dorazil do kavárny, kde se usadil a objednal si nějaké ty zákusky. Když jedl, všimla si ho členka třetí divize, která seděla opodál s dalšími shinigami. Poznala Yoshira, protože nějakou dobu ve třetí divizi působil jako zástupce kapitána. Přišla k němu a se slzami v očích se ho ptala na Razakiho. Yoshiro nevěděl, co jí má odpovědět, ale nakonec řekl, že se Razaki brzy vrátí. Vypadalo to, že jí to potěšilo a celkem i uklidnilo. Yoshiro zaplatil a v klidu odešel. Vrátil se na místo, kde se měl sejít s Konan. Ta tam dorazila a ... Přiletěl pekelný motýl, který Yoshirovi řekl, že se má dostavit do kasáren první divize, kde se zrovna pořádala kapitánská schůze. Omluvil se Konan a zmizel. Když dorazil na schůzi, už tam byla spousta kapitánů a Yoshiro se teď cítil trochu zvláštně, protože jako pouhý člen tam neměl co dělat. Brzy mu ale kapitánka řekla, že se vrací na místo kapitána 6. divize. Yoshiro ale odmítl a navrhl, jestli by nebylo lepší, kdyby vedl 10. divizi a kapitán Kuchiki by zůstal ve vedení šesté. Vrchní kapitánka souhlasila a Yoshiro se stal hlavou 10. divize. Také oznámila, že pošle dva týmy do Hueco Mundo a Yoshiro bude velitelem jednoho z nich. Po tom, co se schůze rozešla, Yoshiro zamířil zpátky za Konan a taky jí tam našel. To že se znovu stal kapitánem, jí zatím neřekl, protože se bál, že by se k němu zase začala chovat jako ke kapitánovi a ne jako k Yoshirovi. Tehdy asi přeletěla jiskra, protože si oba všimli toho, že mají žluté oči a neustále se na sebe dlouze dívali. Yoshiro si měl sám vybrat tým, který s ním do Hueco Mundo půjde. Vybral si Konan, kapitána Kuchikiho, kapitána Antera, třetího důstojníka 10. divize - Amaru Izumiho. Hned další den se do Hueco Mundo oba týmy vydaly. Z počátku se vše jevilo dost normálně. Písek. Písek. Písek a nic. Nicméně po delším zkoumání pouště tým narazil na zvláštní stavbu, kterou hlídali dva dvouhlaví hollow psi. Yoshiro na sebe jednoho nalákal a odtáhl ho pryč od ostatních. Díky svému shunpu, se mu podařilo utéct. Mitoshi, který Yoshira sledoval následně hollowa zabil. Toho druhého hollow porazil Izumi Amaru, který na něj použil své kido. Tým chtěl vejít dovnitř, ale v tom Yoshiro ucítil známé reiatsu svého ztraceného přítele. Okamžitě se vydal tím směrem. Razaki ale nebyl jediná osoba, kterou Yoshiro našel. Byli s ním hned tři hollow. Jiten, Modos a Kawajo. Nezdálo se, že by hollow měli dobré úmysly a tak se začalo bojovat. Yoshiro se chystel na Jitena, ale v jeho útoku mu zabránil Modos, což byl tou dobou Jitenův poskok. Yoshiro s Modosem odmítl bojovat. Mezitím jedním okem hleděl na souboj Razakiho s Kawajo, která také bránila Jitena. Yoshiro pustil svojí zanpakuto. Modos si nejdříve myslel, že to Yoshiro dělá pro to, aby vážně dokázal, že odmítá bojovat, nicméně, bělovlasý shinigami to udělal jen pro to, aby mohl nenápadně porazit Kawajo pomocí jednoho ze svých útoků. To se mu podařilo a Kawajo zabil. Poté dorazil Yasumaru a zapojil se do souboje. Modos zmizel a Yoshiro s Yasumarem se poté utkali s Jitenem, kterého porazili. Poté se společně vrátili z Hueco Mundo do Seireitei. Síly a schopnosti Expert na Shunpo: Yoshiro je rychlostní typ, proto se také zaměřuje převážně na shunpo. Co se shunpa týče, patří k elitě. Mistr v boji na blízko: '''Yoshiro se v boji na blízko zaměřuje na svoji rychlost, což z něj dělá pro pomalejší nepřátele noční můru. Když někdo bojuje s Yoshirem, měl by si hlídat snad všechny směry, protože z nich kdykoliv může přijít nečekaná rána. '''Drtivá duchovní síla: Jako bývalý kapitán Yoshiro disponuje obrovskou zásobou reiatsu, když je uvolní, tak slabší shinigami upadají do bezvědomí. Specialista na boj s mečem: Yoshiro je mistr meče - jde to vidět, protože jeho útoky jsou přesné a smrtící rány, které je schopný vytahovat dost nečekaně jako eso z rukávu, ho také moc nenamáhají. Datenshi no Fuukan: Yoshirovo tetování není pouze pro dekoraci jeho obličeje. V souboji s vůdcem Reimei - Hiroshim, ukázal Yoshiro k čemu to tetování vlastně má. Bylo prozrazeno, že je to vlastně pečeť, která uvolní všechno zlé, co je v Yoshirově osobnosti. To ale není vše. S aktivací pečetě získá Yoshiro neuvěřitelnou sílů, která daleko přesahuje schopnosti kapitánů.' ' Zanpakutō Tenshi (天使, Anděl) Tenshi je mladě vypadající, arogantní a namyšlená slečna. Na zádech má krásně bílá a jemná andělská křídla a nad hlavou zářící svatozář. Většinu času tráví úpravou svých nehtů a vlasů. Nic jiného ji nezajímá. Taky to trvalo, než Yoshirovi řekla svoje jméno. Byla to dost zábavná situace, Tenshi po Yoshirovi chtěla nový lak na nehty. Yoshiro jakožto "vlastník" celého světa, ve kterém Tenshi je, byl jediným, kdo ten lak mohl sehnat. Ale nešlo mu to, a tak Tenshi nic neřekla. Nakonec ji ale přemluvil a získal tak Shikai. Tenshi je vlastně takový ten typický příklad toho, jak to vypadat nemá. Yoshiro není moc nadšený z toho, jakou povahu jeho Zanpakuto má, ale naučil se to tolerovat, stejně jako se Tenshi naučila tolerovat Yoshira. Shikai Vyvolávací příkaz: Ririku, Tenshi (Vzleť, Anděli) Vypadá jako každá jiná Zanpakuto, vlastně, vypadá dost obyčejně. Při aktivaci Shikaie se Zanpakuto lehce rozzáří a chytne odstín šedobílé barvy. Trik je však v tom, že se okolo Zanpakuto vytvoří neviditelná 10ti centimetrová čepel z reiatsu ( do výšky jen 5cm) , což znamená, že se Zanpakuto rozšíří a může nepříteli, který by nic takového nečekal, způsobit nehezká zranění. Andělská čepel: Původně se útok jmenoval "Vzleť výš", ale Yoshiro trénoval a dostal útok na vyšší úroveň, čímž ho i zesílil. Do meče se nahromadí Yoshirovo bílé reiatsu a při seknutí z něj vyletí několik desítek mečů. Pokud se Yoshiro snaží, je schopný nadělat s tím pořádné škody. Svatý štít'' '- Reiatsu, tvořící čepel okolo Zanpakuto se nahromadí do těla uživatele, který je poté schopný vytvořit andělská křídla z Reiatsu, jenž může využít jako štít před případnými útoky. Létat s nimi nemůže. A taky je nemůže mít neomezeně. Většinou vydrží 2-3 útoky. '''Andělská zloba - Yoshiro zabodne svůj meč do země, tím do ní nahrne svoje reiatsu a může ho ovládat. A jakmile se mu zachce, tak může ze země zaútočit vlnou ničivého reiatsu - podmínka - Zanpakuto musí být v zemi, aby se tento útok mohl provést. Zanpakuto zabodnutá v zemi také vstřebává veškeré reiatsu v jejím okolí, čímž zesiluje sílu útoku. Bankai Tengoku no Tenshi (天国の天使, Nebeský anděl) Yoshirovy vlasy se o dost prodlouží a na zádech mu 'vyrostou' andělská křídla. Oblečení se změní též, a to v lesklý bílý oblek. V Bankaii opravdu připomíná anděla. Zanpakuto kompletně září, takže se může stát, že občas i oslepí nepřítele. Bankai mnohonásobně zvyšuje sílu Shikaiových útoků, ale hlavně zvyšuje rychlost. V Bankaii se Yoshirově Shunpu může rovnat opravdu málokdo. Díky křídlům může Yoshiro létat. Zřekni se své čistoty a nič, Tenshi! - Ze Zanpakuto Yoshiro vystřelí ničivou vlnu, která rozseká, co jí příjde do cesty. Síla tohoto útoku je enormní. Po použítí tohoto útoku musí Yoshiro nějákou chvíli počkat, než jej znovu použije. Zajímavosti • Yoshiro rád dává lidem přezdívky, aby si je lépe pamatoval • Pod pravým okem má Yoshiro černou pečeť, o které si dřív ostatní shinigami mysleli, že je to pouze divné tetování, které si tehdejší výstřední zástupce kapitána nechal vytetovat, aby vypadal šíleněji, než kdy jindy. Nicméně když bylo Seireitei napadeno organizací Reimei, ukázalo se, že je to jedno z Yoshirových nejmocnějších es, které se ukrývají v jeho rukávu. • Yoshiro má stejný hlas, jako seiyuu Tetsuya Kakihara, který nadaboval například Natsuta z Fairy Tail nebo Ggia Vegu z Bleache. • Yoshiro je neoblíbený v 6. divizi • Yoshiro je tragický hrdina, co se lásky týče, jeho první lásku, dřívější kapitánku třetí divize''Suzume Suiren'', zabili a jeho druhá láska, dřívější zástupkyně deváté divize Hana Konan, je nezvěstná. • Yoshiro má velmi blízký vztah s kapitánem třetí divize Izumi Razakim, nezvěstným bývalým kapitánem třetí divize, Antero Mitoshim a kapitánem 6. divize, Kuchiki Yasumarem • Rád si dělá legraci s kapitána 8. divize -'' Tomisury Raidena'' • Jeho rivalem ve všem je člen 4. divize -'' Shiranui Genma''. • Yoshiro vyhrál anketu Mr. Seireitei. • Jako shinigami Yoshiro nikdy nenosí tradiční černé shihakusho, ale kostým, který si sám navrhl. Viz. obrázek z dob, kdy působil jako Kapitán. Kategorie:Kapitán Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:10. divize Kategorie:6. divize Kategorie:3. divize Kategorie:Shinigami